


Things A Cloak Can Do

by krislynrose



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cloaks in love, Documentaries, Elena's Cloak (OC), F/M, Interesting, Wong being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Stephen and his girlfriend Elena try to find their Cloaks, and what they discover shocks them.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Things A Cloak Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> *Dr. Strange, Cloak of Levitation, and Wong belong to Marvel*  
> *I only own Elena and her Cloak*

**What Elena's hair would look like:**

* * *

"Levi!" Stephen called out.

"Blueberry!" Elena yelled. "Where are you two?" she added.

"It's unlike them to just fly away from us, although they sometimes do have they're moments," Stephen said.

"Let's just hope they don't wander off outside," Elena said.

"STEPHEN! ELENA!" they heard Wong shout. The couple immediately went in defense mode, until Wong ran to them, laughing.

"Wong! Don't do that! I thought we were being attacked!" Elena snapped.

"That wasn't funny at all," Stephen said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But you should've seen your faces!" Wong laughed while wiping his tears. Once he calmed down, he said, "Seriously though, you have to come see this."

Stephen and Elena looked at each other, and shrugged, then followed Wong until they reached the living room.

Wong suddenly took his phone out and started recording. "Suddenly, a wild red Cloak pounces a blue Cloak. Let's bring the camera in to have a closer look," he said, as if he were talking in a documentary.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stephen asked.

"Shut up, Stephen! Anyways, oh! Would you look at that! Red Cloak is showing his dominance to blue Cloak! Blue is just laying down, allowing red to have her in any way," Wong continues his "documentary."

Stephen and Elena couldn't believe their eyes. Their Cloaks were.... mating?!

"Check this out! Blue is like 'My body is ready!' And red is like 'Don't worry, baby! I'll give it to you nice and rough!' Just look at them going at it. They're just like their Masters. Like Master, like Cloak," Wong snickered.

The couple behind Wong just glared at him.

"Whoa! Did you see that?! Red just spanked blue, and blue seemed to like it. It looks like she's begging for another one. And she just received another spank. Who would've thought the Cloaks can be kinky? Just like their humans," Wong said. "By the way, you two need to keep the noises down. I could literally hear you from across the hall and it gives me nightmares," he told the human couple.

"Just use earmuffs," Elena suggested.

"I'm not gonna sleep with earmuffs on," Wong said.

"That's your problem," Elena said.

"Shut up and let me continue my documentary. Anyways, back to the Cloaks. They're really going at it. Oh, what's this? I don't believe it. The Cloaks just orgasmed! Aww! Isn't that cute? Now they're all snuggled up," Wong laughed.

"And we've been trying to look for them," Stephen sighed, walking to the couch to grab his Cloak, only to receive a slap from the red fabric.

"Dr. Cockblock just got slapped by his own Cloak," Wong laughed harder.

"Stop recording!" Stephen snapped while flipping off Wong's phone.

"And that's the end for Nature: Cloaks In Action, featuring Dr. Cockblock, I mean Dr. Strange. Cockblock. Stay tuned for the next episode!" Wong said, then he stopped recording.

"I cannot believe what I just witnessed," Elena said. She went to the couch and tried to grab her Cloak, only for the blue fabric to slap her hand.

"I wonder if they'll produce purple Cloak babies," Wong said.

"Obviously not possible. Come on, Levi. I've been looking for you," Stephen said as he was finally able to take his Cloak and wrap it around his shoulders, while dragging his girlfriend's Cloak as he walked, only to be pulled back.

"Come on, Blueberry. Let go of Levi and come to me," Elena said, trying to take her Cloak, which was currently clinging onto the corners of her boyfriend's own Cloak.

"Seriously, you two need to let go of each other," Stephen said, helping Elena to get their Cloaks to let go.

"They're just like you two," Wong laughed and walked away to leave the couple to deal with the Cloaks on their own.


End file.
